


If You Wanna Kiss the Sky, Better Learn How to Kneel

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Bucky has an unconventional method for dealing with Loki when he shows up to crash their team bonding trip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	If You Wanna Kiss the Sky, Better Learn How to Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Blowjob square for MCU Kink Bingo

“I can’t believe Steve’s still making us do these stupid bonding trips,” Tony muttered. He kicked at a corner of the cabin’s railing. “I’ve put the past behind me. He should too.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Have you really?”

“Oh, come on. I haven’t called you a cold-blooded killer in two weeks.” 

“Two weeks isn’t a long time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I guess our fearless captain never told you about the day the team got together. We went from hating each other’s guts to having each other’s backs in a single afternoon. We just needed to find common ground.”

“Like me?” Loki stepped out in a cloud of green smoke, his golden armor gleaming in the sun. Damn, the pictures really hadn’t done him justice. But they had captured the feral gleam in his eyes pretty perfectly.

“Oh shit.” Tony’s eyes went wide and he scrambled into a fighting stance. “Jarvis, give me a suit right now. And get the team.”

“Notifying the Avengers as we speak, Sir.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Bucky held him back with one hand. “I got this.”

“No, you don’t, idiot. This is Loki. You have no idea how strong he is.”

“Yes, I do. I read his file.” 

“Then you know what a crafty son of a bitch he is. We can’t take him on our own. None of us can. We need Cap here to-”

“No, we don’t. I’ve got a plan.”

Tony searched his face. “I know that look. You don’t have a plan. It’s the tenth of a plan, maybe a quarter of a plan tops. You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you?”

Bucky grinned. “Probably.”

Tony groaned. “Steve is going to kill me if I let you lone wolf it.”

“Stevie doesn’t have to know.” He clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Go hole yourself up inside and get in a defensive position in case I don’t make it.”

Tony nodded. “Good luck. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Bucky snorted as the door slammed shut. 

No need to worry about that. This was probably a page right out of Tony’s playbook.

He walked purposefully up to Loki, trying to project confidence even though he had no armor, no weapon, and was wearing fucking flip flops.

Loki regarded him coolly. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with, mortal. I am a god. You really think you can defeat me single-handedly?”

Bucky shrugged. “Doubt it. A human versus a god? God’s gonna win every time. So I’m not going to fight you. I’m going to worship you. And I like to worship with my mouth.” He winked.

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t need your empty words of praise, human. Your people do enough talking.”

Bucky sighed theatrically. “You’ve been hanging out with the wrong worshippers. You already know you’ve got a banging body and a brilliant mind. You don’t need me to say it. So I’m going to get down on my knees and worship you properly. A god deserves all the pleasure a human could offer him, right?"

“You really thought that was going to work, didn’t you?” Loki shook his head. “`You’re going to have to do better than that.” He waved a hand and golden sparkles settled around them.

“What did you do?” Bucky asked warily.

“I enchanted myself. Everything I feel, you will feel.”

“That’s hot. So if I suck you off, it’s going to be like sucking myself off.”

“You can’t be serious,” Loki sputtered. “This has to be some ploy to get close enough to stab me where it counts.”

“Hell no. That’s a dick move.”

Loki’s eyes darted back to the cabin. “A diversion, then. A way to get me distracted so your Iron Man can sneak up on me.”

Bucky sighed. “You’re way too paranoid for your own good. Put some kind of force field around us so Tony can’t get anywhere close if it makes you happy.”

Loki wave a hand around them, a stunned expression on his face. “You really mean to do this.”

“Like I said, I take my dick sucking very seriously. And I bet you’re packing some serious heat. You are a god, after all.”

Loki’s eyes darkened. “Very well. Let’s see if your mouth can live up to your promises.” He undid the front of his armor.

Holy shit. Loki was just as built as he had hoped, nice and long with just a hint of a curve.

“Kneel, mortal,” Loki intoned. “It is time to serve your god.”

Bucky licked his lips and slowly sank to his knees.

Loki settled one hand on Bucky’s head and guided him into position.

Bucky gave Loki’s shaft a tentative lick and shuddered when he felt wet warmth over his own dick. Loki really wasn’t kidding with the sex magic.

“I suggest you undress,” Loki said. “You wouldn’t want to make a mess of your clothing.”

Bucky hurriedly undid his shorts with a sigh of relief and the leaned forward to take all of Loki into his mouth. And oh Jesus, that felt good. He’d been told before that he gave great head, but now he had firsthand experience.

All of Bucky’s moans reverberated back against his own dick, the feedback loop almost too intense to bear. Bucky whimpered and pressed a palm against his groin, trying to calm himself down. It was all going to be over far too soon if he let everything spiral out of control. And this was a once in a lifetime experience. He wanted it to last.

But from the way Loki’s hand tightened in his hair, he wasn’t unaffected either.

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to slow down, focusing on showing Loki all of his best moves instead of chasing his own pleasure.

All too soon, Loki growled and his dick pulsed as he came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky whined as his own release coated his hand.

He swallowed and sat back on his heels, blinking a few times to refocus his brain. “Goddamn. That was…wow.” He squinted up at Loki. “So, what happens now? You gonna kill me?”

“Why would I do that? You’ve given me a very pleasurable experience. That deserves a reward, I think. What would you have me offer you?”

Bucky chewed on his lip. “How about you just go back home and forget about your evil schemes for the day?”

Loki sighed. “I should have known. That was your plan all along.”

“How could I resist when you gave me such an open invitation?”

“I suppose I did set myself up for that. Very well. You have my word that nothing nefarious will happen today. You, your team, and the rest of your population will remain unharmed. But don’t expect me to show you any mercy the next time we meet. This will not happen again.”

“Don’t be so sure of that, sugar. Blowjobs aren’t my only specialty.” He winked.

Loki was intrigued. Bucky could see it in his eyes. But the god just huffed and disappeared in another cloud of green smoke. He’d be back, Bucky was sure. Now that he got a taste of Bucky’s skills, he would be craving more.

Bucky knocked on the cabin door. “Come on out. Loki’s decided to leave us alone for the day.”

Tony cautiously opened the door, one repulsor glove pointed at him. “Tell me something Loki wouldn’t know.”

“Steve eats his pizza with a fork.”

Tony flung the door open. “Thank god, you’re still alive. So, how’d it go? You let him talk himself out?”

Bucky smirked. “There wasn’t that much talking going on. Mostly moaning.”

“Are you serious? You had sex with Loki? That was the big plan?”

“What, like you wouldn’t have done the same thing.”

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Well, it does sound like something I would do,” he admitted. “And it actually worked?”

“Yup,” Bucky said proudly. 

Tony high-fived him. “I’ve got a new sense of respect for you, Buck. Maybe this trip wasn’t a complete waste of time after all.”

Bucky grinned and ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth. “Nope, not a waste at all. I sure got something out of it.”


End file.
